


Love Triangle

by BunnyJimmyBearBoi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJimmyBearBoi/pseuds/BunnyJimmyBearBoi
Summary: A drabble inspired by a lewd thought in my head of Steve, Bucky and Loki sucking each other off. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 55





	Love Triangle

Low moaning filled the darkened bedroom. The only light came from two small lamps on either side of the king-sized bed. The dim light illuminated three writhing bodies on top of sheets thrown askew. Forming a loose triangle of muscular flesh, each man’s head was wedge between the next man’s legs, sucking and licking the hard cock before them.

Bucky struggled to keep his long brown hair out of his mouth. He realized too late that he should have put it in a tie. But he didn’t let it stop him from sucking Steve’s dick all the way into his mouth, his nose nestled in the dark blonde curls at the base. He slipped one hand below Steve’s ass and pressed against his hole.

Steve groaned at the feeling of his cock going deep into the wet heat of Bucky’s mouth and the finger threatening to press inside. He struggled to stay focused on Loki’s long length with the distraction, but he never was one to give up. He could do this all day. As he licked up the underside of the hardened member, his short beard scraped along the tender flesh of Loki’s ass and thighs.

The rough scratching shot straight up Loki’s spine and he arched back, letting Bucky’s thick cock slip out of his mouth. A low fuck escaped his lips before he leaned back in. Chuckling darkly, Loki hallowed his cheeks as he swallowed the cock, his black hair cascading around him, tickling the sensitive skin of Bucky’s thighs.

The tension in the air thickened as they moved faster on each other, driving each other to a frenzy. A strong command entered Steve and Bucky’s minds as Loki mentally shouted _come with me!_ Loki’s body jerked as he released into Steve’s mouth. Unable to stop themselves, and not wanting to, Steve and Bucky’s bodies seized up as their orgasms rolled through them. Bucky swallowed down the copious amounts of cum that Steve always released. Not wanting to be outdone by mere mortals, Loki relaxed his throat and swallowed down wave after wave of Bucky’s thick seed.

Panting and pulling apart, the men looked at each other and grinned. Bucky laughed hoarsely, “Now that’s what I call a love triangle.” Steve groaned and Loki rolled his eyes.

“Yes, yes, oh witty one,” Loki grumbled as he moved to lay his head on a pillow. “Sleep now.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Steve slipped up the sheets and nestled his back against Loki’s chest, grabbing the god’s arms to wrap them around himself. Loki neither protested nor helped as he was already falling asleep.

Bucky waited for Steve to put his arm out before laying his head above it, pressing his back to Steve’s chest. “Then more sex?”

Steve groaned as he pulled Bucky closer to him, rolling his softening cock against the soldier’s ass. “Yes, Bucky. Yes.”

Grinning, Bucky closed his eyes. “Good.”


End file.
